<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Decided Purple Just Wasn't for You by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356700">You Decided Purple Just Wasn't for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e02 Yee-Haw, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK shut the door behind him, closing his eyes and leaning back against it before taking a deep breath. He hadn’t been expecting a dinner when he went over to Carlos’ house. He’d expected something more along the lines of a friends-with-benefits situation. He just wasn’t ready for a relationship, not so soon after Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand (mentioned), Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Decided Purple Just Wasn't for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this work is from the song Colors by Halsey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK shut the door behind him, closing his eyes and leaning back against it before taking a deep breath. He hadn’t been expecting a dinner when he went over to Carlos’ house. He’d expected something more along the lines of a friends-with-benefits situation. He just wasn’t ready for a relationship, not so soon after Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey TK, I thought you weren’t going to be back until morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flew open and the sound of his dad’s voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d forgotten that he would still be awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK, are you okay?” Owen asked, standing up and walking over to him concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath catching in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he heard his dad say just as he felt hands settle on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head, not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, kid,” he said softly, pulling TK into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell forward against his dad and wrapped his arms around him, dropping his head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least tell me if you’re hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m not, promise,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good. You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small muffled sob into his dad’s shoulder and Owen guided him to the couch, sitting both of them down without moving his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK just leaned into his dad, who tightened his hold and rested his chin on top of his head, waiting until TK was ready to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five of 10 minutes passed and Owen was about to start talking again when Tk sniffed and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he made dinner,” he whispered. “He set up a nice dinner for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, isn’t that a good thing?” Owen asked softly, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- he- I told him I wasn’t ready for that yet, and- and he said that it was just a dinner, not a marriage proposal,” he said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I really do like him, Dad, I just- I’m not-” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just aren’t ready yet, and that’s okay, TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I just walked off, I didn’t say goodbye, I just… left. He probably thinks I hate him, hell, he probably hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, his breathing speeding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, take a breath,” Owen said, cutting him off. “Just pause for a second, okay? Take a few deep breaths, you’re gonna work yourself into a panic, TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took a minute to breathe. After he’d taken a few deep breaths, his dad spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So correct me if I’m wrong. You really like him, but you aren’t ready for a relationship yet because of what happened with Alex and now you’re afraid that Carlos hates you because you left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. If you want to make this work, you’re gonna have to tell him. Next time you see him, you tell him you’re sorry about leaving. Tell him about what happened with Alex and that you aren’t ready for a full on relationship, but that you do in fact like him. If he really likes you, he’ll understand, TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘kay,” he murmured, nodding. “Thank you, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, TK. I’m here for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>